


Collection of Jalex Smut

by Teamnoncanon



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Christmas Smut, Cum Play, Dimples, Kitten Alex, Kitten porn, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Smut, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamnoncanon/pseuds/Teamnoncanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of works that aren't quite long enough for me to consider one shots, but are probably longer than what is considered a drabble. All of this is smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> //Hallmark started playing Christmas movies today. I am PUMPED. It’s christmassy, but also smut//

Jack and Alex had their Christmas traditions. Hot chocolate and cookies and Home Alone on Christmas Eve, then Jack would wake Alex up at the crack of dawn to open presents. Rian and Cass and Zack would come over for brunch and they’d open even more presents, the ones they’d gotten for and from their best friends. Then all of them would disperse to family Christmases. Jack and Alex would got to Alex’s parent’s for lunch and then Jack’s for dinner. They’d be full and giggly by the time they got home from both. They did this every year.

This year was different though. Rian and Cass were in Los Angeles. Zack was in Hawaii. Alex’s parents were in England for the holidays. Now they were freed up until dinner time. Christmas Eve went as planned, lots of kisses and cuddles and laughs. Jack knew the movie by heart now, so every so often he’d beat the actors to the lines causing Alex to burst into giggles. Alex always pouted and whined that Jack’s cookies always tasted better than his own, even though they were from the same batch that they’d made earlier that day. Jack would roll his eyes and offer Alex bites of his, pecking his lips when Alex would beam.

The two of them went to bed early and Jack still woke them up at the crack of dawn. Alex pretended to be annoyed, like always. He threw a pilow at Jack and groaned. “baaabe, five more minutes. We don’t have to be anywhere for like 8 hours.”

Jack crawled into bed and straddled him, tickling him until Alex squealed. Once he heard the squeal, he knew he had won. “Come on Lexy, lets go open presents!”

Alex let him drag him down to the living room. The smell of coffee already filling the room. Alex curled up in the middle of the couch in a mound of fuzzy blankets while Jack went to make him a cup of perfect coffee. Alex almost fell asleep in the time it took Jack to return with the coffee.

“Baby, here.” Jack says, offering him a mug of coffee.

Alex peels his eyes open and smiles when he sees the candy cane swinging in the cup. He stretches his neck up and puckers his lips for a kiss, smiling as Jack’s lips touch his. He takes the mug from Jack and sips it as he watches Jack go grab the first two gifts. This was how they did it. One present each at the same time. They were laid out under the tree in the order in which they wanted them opened.

The gifts in the beginning were boring, sweaters and CDs they wanted. Jack got more nerf bullets for his guns, Alex got new strings for his acoustic. They kissed after every present, mostly just for a reason to kiss. Alex’s coffee was long gone and the mug was sitting empty on the end table. The candy cane had found its way into Alex’s mouth though, causing each kiss to be sticky and peppermint flavored.

Then came the real presents. The last two were always the big ones. Jack’s gift to Alex put a huge smile on his face. It was a custom guitar, with everything Alex wanted, and a custom paint job. It was an intricate rose. Alex set it aside and crawled into Jack’s lap to kiss him.

Alex stayed in Jack’s lap as the younger boy unwrapped the clothing box. There was a soft frown on Jack’s face as he opened the box to see tissue paper. It was the exact same wrapping style as the sweater he’d gotten earlier.

Alex giggles and flips the tissue paper back to reveal a leather and lace corset in black and purple. Those were Jack’s favorite colors on him. In the beginning, Alex had rolled his eyes at that. But now he embraced it, knowing he’d get an even better response out of Jack if he was wearing one or both of the two colors.

When Alex looks up at Jack for his reaction, Jack’s eyes are blown wide in arousal and he pulls at Alex’s shirt. “I want to see it on. Go.” He growls.

Alex grins and pecks his nose. He stands up and grabs the corset out of the box and goes up to their room to change into it. He put on the corset and matching panties. He snagged a bottle of lube out of their night stand and walked back downstairs. When he got to the end of the stairs, he posed and waited for Jack to look up.

When Jack did, he let out a soft groan and stood up. He stalked towards Alex, grabbing his hips roughly and he kisses him hard.

Alex moans at the kiss and bends to Jack’s will. He lets himself be manhandled into the middle living room. His kisses still tasted like peppermint and that seemed to spur Jack on even more.

Somehow they found themselves on the floor in front of the tree, Jack on his back and Alex straddling his waist. Alex leans down to kiss him slow and dirty, grinding his hips the same.

Jack’s hands were on his hips, guiding their movement. He was getting fed up with the pace. He was more in the biting and bruises mood. He rolled them over and pulled his shirt off. He grinds against Alex’s ass, turning the older man into a moaning mess.

Alex pushes the lube into Jack’s hand and opened his legs even wider, causing Jack to smirk. Without taking off Alex’s panties, only pushing them too the side, he slicks up a finger and pushes in. He smirks when Alex arcs off the ground and moans. He doesn’t wait long to add another finger. He specifically ignores Alex’s prostate to tease him. Alex was begging in no time.

“Please, fuck Jack. Please more.” Alex pants, wiggling underneath him.

Jack smirks and stops moving his fingers completely.

Alex whines and thrusts his hips back for something.

Jack holds his hips still and raises an eyebrow at him. “What do you say, princess?”

Alex groans. “Fuck, please daddy. Fuck me.” He groans, clenching around Jack’s fingers.

Jack pulls his fingers out of Alex and pushes his pajama pants down far enough to release his cock. He coats it in lube and presses into Alex. He doesn’t stop until he’s bottomed out.

Alex screams as Jack’s head brushes his prostate. The tightness of his panties trapped his cock. Alex loved it. He loved this feeling. The entire thing. From the stretch of the panties, to the constriction of the corset, to Jack pounding into him.

Jack was watching Alex’s face as he fucked him into the floor. “You like that?” He purrs, knowing the answer already.

“Fuck, yes, harder Daddy.” Alex whines, stretching his neck for a kiss.

Jack ignores the plead for a kiss and snaps his hips harder, panting into the space between them. This had to be the best Christmas they’ve had.

Alex was thinking the same thing as he was pushed to the edge. He cried out Jack’s name as he came in his panties, effectively ruining them.

Jack comes moments later, resting on his forearm. “Fuck, I love you baby.” He whispers, staring at Alex’s face as he comes down from his high. With his free hand he cups Alex’s cheek. “Merry Christmas.” He smiles, pecking his lips.

Alex’s giggle was high and tinkly. He felt like he was floating. Jack made him feel like that. “Thank you.” He whispers, cupping Jack’s face for a kiss. “Merry Christmas too.” He smiles.

Jack lays there for a little while, just staring at his gorgeous man, kissing him softly every so often. “I have one more present for you… Your gift kind of interrupted though.” He chuckles.

Alex yawns, “I better not have to move. I’m not getting up until I absolutely have to.” He laughs.

Jack rolls his eyes and chuckles. “Alright babe.” He pecks Alex’s lips and pulls out. He rolls towards the tree to grab a small box that Alex hadn’t seen before. It was a small jewelers box that wasn’t wrapped.

Before Jack could open his mouth or the box, Alex was squealing. “Yes, a million times yes!”

Jack laughs again and opens the box, setting it on Alex’s chest. “Marry me, gorgeous.” He giggles, kissing Alex.

Later that day, Alex walked into Jack’s childhood home wearing a silver engagement band on his fourth finger. It definitely was the best Christmas ever.


	2. Kitty Porn for Rob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kitten smut for Robbie.

Alex straddles Jack’s hips, the fur of the tail tickling Jack’s thigh. He leans in to lick Jack’s neck with the tip of his tongue. “Daaaaaddy, aren’t I good little kitty?” Alex giggles. The bell on his little pink collar jingling with the movement. 

Jack moans softly, his cock painfully hard in his boxers. “Fuck kitten, daddy really likes you like this.” He breathes, his hands sliding up Alex’s sides. Alex was sitting in his lap wearing only a tail plug, kitty ears, a collar, and thigh highs. It was one of Jack’s biggest fetishes. 

Alex giggles cutely. He nuzzles Jack’s neck. He rocks his hips against Jack’s hard on, moaning at how hard he was just for the silly costume. “I’m already good and open for you, daddy. You should fuck me.” Alex purrs, looking up at him through his eyelashes. 

Jack moans and reaches back to play with the tail, the movement shifting it within Alex. He grins when Alex let’s out a moan. “You look so good baby.” He says in a low voice, kissing up his neck to the skull tattoo. He latched onto the skin, sucking hard. 

Alex’s moan is close to a scream at that point. “Fuck please daddy. Fuck my tight little hole.” He pleads, his nails digging into Jack’s shoulders. 

Jack smirks and pull the plug out without warning, ripping another moan from Alex’s mouth. His fingers dip inside to check how ready the older man was. “All loose and wet for me.” He purrs. “Such a good little kitten.” He wipes his hand on the sheets and grabs the lube out of the night stand. He coats his cock and then looks at Alex expectantly. “You know what to do, kitten." 

Alex blushes and lifts up on his knees and guides the tip of Jack’s cock into his entrance. Once the head was in, he dropped down taking the entire thing to the base. He moans. "Fuck daddy, you’re so thick. I love being this full.” He whimpers. 

Jack rubs his hips with his thumbs, “that’s it baby boy, take your time.” He coos. After a bit Alex slowly rises up and drops back down, causing both of them to moan. Alex works up to tempo, the bell ringing constantly as he rode Jack’s dick. 

“Fuck baby boy, you’re so tight. You ride my cock so well.” Jack praises, causing Alex to bounce harder. Jack guides his hips, thrusting up against him. 

Jack looks up at Alex’s face, then at the ears. He groans louder and begins jerking Alex in time with his thrusts, needing him to get off soon.

Alex didn’t take long to come, always coming faster and harder when he rode Jack. Jack finishes quickly after, biting Alex’s shoulder to muffle the scream.


	3. Back Dimples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cum play. Dimple based.

Jack loved Alex’s body. He loved his mind and his heart too of course, but his body. God his body. Everything from his eyebrows to his toes and everything in between. Jack’s favorite parts were towards the middle.

Alex had the most adorable little tummy. Jack would kiss it and nuzzle it and blow raspberries on it. Alex hated the tummy.

Alex had the sharpest hip bones that framed the little tummy. They were sexy as fuck and Jack could help but grab them while they danced or press his thumbs into them as he fucked Alex into the mattress late at night.

Alex had the nicest ass. It was tight and great to grab. Jack would grab it on stage, at home, at clubs. Anywhere he love it. He also loved hot tightly the little pucker wrapped around his cock.

But Jack’s favorite thing. His absolute favorite thing on the gorgeous body of his boyfriend, was the little dimples that sat just above his ass on either side of his spine. These too Jack liked to kiss and nuzzle. But he had a very specific fantasy when it came to these dimples.

Jack finally got the chance to fulfill this fantasy during sex one night. They were both a little tipsy from the beer they’d had with dinner and Alex was currently on his hands and knees on the bed, fucking back on Jack’s cock like a bitch in heat.

“Fuck, yes, fuck Jack. Deeper.” Alex moans, glancing back at Jack before dropping his head between his arms. He was panting loudly as Jack’s hips slammed against his ass over and over again.

Jack took that as an invitation to fuck him harder, his hands wrapping around Alex’s perfect hips tightly. They got into the new rhythm quickly, Alex swaying backwards just as Jack snapped his hips forward.

“Fuck yeah Jack. Just like that. Fuck my ass.” Alex pants. His mouth sometimes ran when they fucked like this. Something about the angle that Jack was hitting his prostate made Alex a mess. If Jack waited long enough he’d probably end up begging.

Jack closed his eyes and fucked him deep and hard, listening to the music of pants and moans and skin slapping together. “You like this, I know you do. You’re always so needy like this.” Jack says in a low almost breathless voice.

Alex whimpers, more turned on just from Jack’s sex voice. “God please. Deeper. Faster. Anything. I wanna feel you for days.” He begs, his cock drooling embarrassingly on the sheets.

Jack took direction well and started pulling him back on his cock harder, driving him deeper. “Take it. Take all of my cock.” He growls.

Alex whimpers and comes without warning, his cock twitching against his thighs. Jack continued to fuck him through it but Alex became quickly over stimulated. “Fuck babe, ow.” He whimpers, collapsing onto the bed in his own mess.

Jack releases his hold on Alex and pulls out. In that moment he noticed the dimples and knew it was time. He guided Alex to lay flat and started jerking himself hard and fast. It didn’t take him long to reach his peak and start shooting his come.

Jack slowed his stroke and aimed, trying to evenly distribute the come between each of the two little dimples. He let out one final moan before sitting back on his heels to admire his art work.


End file.
